The Wedding Downfall Chapter 6
Morpheus scolds Terra that she'll never be with The Miracle Elite again. Morpheus summoned the Bear to attack her. Daiman Wayne used the Book of Imagination to bring back Chicken Litle, Wallace and Gromit, and Smokey the Bear And So Does Mcgruff and George the Monkey. Transcript (At the dark chamber. Terra was chained. The heavy door is opened. Morpheus entered there.) Morpheus D. Duvall: Oh come now, dear Terra. Why so melancholy? A wondrous future lies before you. You, the destined hero of a charming fairy tale come true. Terra: Morpheus... I don't like you! If you were the lat Tyrant on earth! Morpheus D. Duvall: Don't you see? Zick will never find you here. I'll show what has to be done. (Maleficent uses her magic staff to depict the following.) Morpheus D. Duvall: Behold, Lovelace Mansion, and in desert look-alike chamber, dreaming of her true love, Terra. But see the gracious whim of fate. Gold of sunshine in her hair, lips that shame the red, red rose. The little girl who was a member of Teen Titans and form her team with other heroes from other universes. Now to be wed to the Tamer, will now obey and serve the Cold blood, corrupted VIRUS!!!!!! *Loud Chuckles* Terra: I will never be yours! YOU CREATURE!!!!!! I will marry Zick and you can not stop me!!!! Morpheus D. Duvall: Oh, I hate to tell you this, Terra, but you won’t be able to see your Miracle Elite again. Terra: If you want to stop me, you’ll have to kill me. Morpheus D. Duvall: No! I don’t think so. You see, you’ve forgotten one very important thing… Bring out the bear! Laughs. Terra: If you keep bears in the cages, you might have the bear to yourself! Morpheus D. Duvall: Oh! Didn't you know who is green and ugly and cranky? (The Green Bear arrived. The Bear tore Terra's wedding dress and attacking her. Morpheus laughed as The Bear beat up Terra. Outside the Death Weapon Meister Academy. The Gang marched to Hellfire Factory.) Ezekiel Zick: I don't like how we ever gonna find her. Damian Wayne: Then you might need some help. (Showing the book) Sam: THE BOOK OF IMAGINATION!!!!!! Strong Bad: YOU THIEVE!!!!! Gatomon: Settle down, guys! He wasn't going to keep it. Let's say we give him a chance. Stacy Hirano: Well, Mr. Wayne. Are you gonna use it's magic to bring help? Damian Wayne: I went into your library and read this book that bring things to live. Raziel: I remember that time Shadowness used to bring our new friends. Stacy Hirano: You're telling me. Daiman Wayne If you don't mind, I must test this book to life. (He reads the book. Suddenly smoke comes out of the book, it begins to shake and glow, but Damian Wayne holds onto the Book of Imagination, and our wonderful friend, the Mcgruff, Chicken Little, comes out.) -Chicken Litttle: NEHHH... -Wallace: Whoa! Smokey Bear: Aaaaahhhhh! OY! Ten-thousand years will give ya such a crick in the neck! (He hangs Romeo on a nearby rock. Then he pulls his head off and spins it around, yelling as he does so. Robby Hirano pulls Romeo down.) Whoa! Does it feel good to be outta there! Wallace:(Shaking his head) I must have hit my head harder than I thought. Chicken Little: Do you smoke? Mind if I do? Smokey Bear: Oh, sorry Cheetah--hope I didn't singe the fur! Hey, Rugman! Haven't seen you in a few millennia! Slap me some tassel! Yo! Yeah! (Max flies over and high fives the Smokey. Smokey looks at Zick.) Say, you're a lot smaller than my last master. (Lifts his beer-gut.) Either that or I'm gettin' bigger. Look at me from the side--do I look different to you? Damian Wayne: Now hold a minute!! We brought you here to join us, because the Bride was kidnapped by Phoenix Inc. and gonna have the furogest child. Wallace: What? (Gromit Gasped) Damian Wayne: Now we're all set now it's time to find Terra! ???: HOLD IT!!!! Zick: Oh, now what? Mcgruff: You can't fight bullies without my speech! (George appeared from behind Mcgruff.) All: MCGRUFF!!!!!!! Robby Hirano: I remember his catchphrase! Mcgruff: That's right. And George the monkey's here too. Ezekiel Zick: Death, Why did you do that? Lord Death: I took the book out of his hand and and use to create the Anti-Bully Character. Ezekiel Zick: Well Aright, McGruff. You and George will join us to stop Phoenix Inc.. Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Bridal Shotacon Category:The Wedding Downfall Category:Transcripts